The UFO Capital of the World
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: The Town of South Park had been invaded by U.F.O. believing tourists that had shown in town after recently sightings of U.F.Os around town ... it was good for the local economy at first but it soured rather very quickly after they becomes a nuisance toward the townsfolk . Non slash story (ON Hold)
1. The Arrival of the Nerdy Kind

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, blood and gore scenes and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**The U.F.O Capital of the World**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Nerdy Kind **

One very snowy and windy morning has recently settled over the small semi peaceful well most of the time town that was nested and hidden away in the mountains but something very weird is going on around here yet again. Cut to Farmer Carl Denkins's farm which you can see a couple of South Park Police squad cars were parked in the big driveway which out in the snow-covered passage that you can see a small group of officers which they are wearing their heavy gray police issued winter jackets and BarBrady was there and he is getting an ear full by Old farmer Denkins about his mutilated cattle right now.

"Officer BarBrady, This is really terrible which I need my cattle to survive for the long coming harsh winter?" Denkins said as he looked very helpless at the slightly overweight and dumb police chief who stood there while he was holding his large wooden click board in his hand which he was writing the report out which you can see a gory scene behind them." There are rumors that people are seeing bright lights in the skies again."

"Oh no… not this silly crap with aliens hog wash again." BarBrady lightly mumbles under his breath and he rolls his eyes which you can't see his eyes because his thick police issued sunglasses are covering them up that moment. "Can I go now?... Jackson and Woods, this is your case which I have a meeting to attend right now!" while an unknown third one who remained silent and his cell phone begins to rings at that very second ."Uh… Hello? Yes Mayor I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You got it, chief!" Jackson screams back as the chief walks away from the crime scene at that moment which all sudden a group of people came jumping out of a tourist cargo van that they used at the airports that pulled up which they are Sci-Fi nerds and U.F.O believers that they came racing up to the fence line which they are trying to get a quick glimpse of the dead carcass that is lying on the ground which BarBrady and his squad ran up to block their view.

"Okay people move along, there is nothing to see here lookies lous!" BarBrady said while he was doing crowd control along with the other officers.

"We need backup at the Denkins' Farm for crowd control now!" Officer Woods said as he spoke more like a scream into his radio at that moment.

"Quit denying the truth of the existence of aliens' life which they do exists, Officers!" The Sci-fi nerd one said while he was trying to looking around BarBrady's heavy form.

That is when a South Park Community Schools' long body school bus was driving by which all the kids went over to the one side of the bus to see what is going on and they are wondering what happened now?.

"Hey you guys… What is going on at Mr. Denkins' Farm right now?" Cartman said.

"What!?" All of the kids said in unison.

"Dude… it is probability something weird or you pulled a prank again, fat ass!" Kyle fires back which he has a glaring look that formed on his face.

"No Kahl…. I'm didn't do a prank this time you fucking Jew!" Cartman hollers back with such anger which it was directed toward Kyle for questioning him who thinks he is lying right now.

"You guys chill the fuck out now!" Stan said loudly which the tone of his voice that indicted he sounded very annoyed right now.

"Seriously…. you guys that both of you sounds like a bunch of High school drama queens right now!" Kenny loudly mumbles out loud which it was muffed by his parka's hood.

"Well fellas…Why are the police is over there for right now?" Butters said as he popped up from his seat which he was seated in front in Cartman and Kenny's seat.

"Guys sooner or later we will find out about it which the news travels very fast around here because we are a close knitted small community." Clyde said.

"Actually you guys those people we don't know they are because I'm haven't seen any of them before?!" Craig replied.

"They look like a bunch of tourists to me you guys!" Token said which you can see a fleet of South Park Police cars were cruising by them very fast down the road with their lights and sirens on which they are heading toward Denkins' farm because the crowd started fighting with the cops right now.

"Damn….There goes all of South Park Police force down to Denkins' Farm right now you guys ?" Cartman said with a light chuckle.

"Oh it is crowd control for out of control tourists you guys that they are only good in." Kenny replied with a smile which it was hidden behind his hood and you can hear a soft muffed laughter that came from him.

A half hour later…. Cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was seated at her desk and writing something out right now while Johnson stood by her side. That is when Officer BarBrady came walking in there which one of his face's cheeks was all cutted up and has a bruise under his eye which someone had punched him in the face and broke his old pair of police issued sunglasses but he keeps a couple of extra pairs in his cruiser's glove box .

"George, what the hell happened to your face?" McDaniels asked as she looks very shocked in her face when she saw him.

"Well Martha….there are a group of rowdy tourists who had show up during a crime scene that involved with mutilation of one of Carl Denkins' cattle again." BarBrady said as McDaniels rise up from her chair.

"George, Don't tell me that aliens are involved which their sightings had brought those crazy ass U.F.O. Believers to our town?!" McDaniels said as she turned around to look out of her main office window.

"You are correct, Martha…. Which I haven't said anything to you about it at all that I know that you had a enough with anything that involved with aliens that happened with the Gua and Colonists a few months ago." BarBrady replied in his loud irritated tone voice.

"Oh just plain great that we all need now, U.F.O. Believers and those nutty as helll conspiracies theorists running around our town to scares the hell out of the locals." McDaniels irritated states which she has buried her face into her hands at that moment. "- and the other thing, George don't ever bring the word The Gua or name Mabus back up in my presence again, because it brings bad memories back of my possession by Mabus again."

"Awh…. I'm sorry, Martha… that I'm letting you know about it." BarBrady said while McDaniels angrily glared at him after she lumps back into her chair at that moment.

"Yeah…Yeah….Yeah… Oh whatever George which I'm don't care at all, but that I needs you and your men needs to keep them in check!?" McDaniels snarls back at him.

**To Be Continued**

_**Author's note: I'm hope that all of you enjoy this chapter but now on to writing of Chapter 2 and plans the rest of the plot out in coming days so enjoy…. I also referenced a couple of things from my older stories along with references from the older and newer episodes have well too. **_


	2. The So called Stake out

**Chapter 2: The So-called Stake out**

Early evening that very same day… that you can look toward the west which you can the sun was setting behind the greenish and rocky jagged mountains, cut to the Marshes' house inside the living room which the boys were there and sitting on the floor watching TV which the Broncos are on right now. But a breaking news bulletin came on the TV screen at that moment.

"_**That is a breaking news bulletin from South Park's number one news station K.M.A News 4!" **_V.O. announcer said.

"What the hell is it now which this damned game was getting good right now?" Randy said while he was fuming loudly while he was wearing his beer in his hand and Manning's # 18 broncos jersey right now.

"This is Creamy Goodness reporting live from South Park which the town of South Park, Colorado is currently seeing a boost in tourism due from the recent U.F.O. sightings." Creamy Goodness said as he was staring into the camera.

"What?" The boys said in unison which they all looked very shocked right now.

"You guys, I'm wonders what Mayor McDaniels is thinking about all this right now?" Cartman said.

"Well Cartman I think that she is sick of aliens by now?" Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah I know what you are talking about, Kyle." Stan butts into their conversation at that moment.

"Oh I know what you mean with the incident that involved the possession of her body by a certain evil alien conqueror down to the colonists who had tried to take over the earth by infecting the populace with a virus." Kenny mumbles loudly.

"But I'll love to see Mayor McDaniels 'face when she finds out that the visitors are back and causing in town you guys." Cartman said along a light chuckle under her breath.

"Cartman, you are a very insensitive asshole! Kyle instantly snarls at him for his insensitivity at that moment.

"Oh fuck off Kahl you dumb ass Jew! Cartman hisses out loud by slashing out at Kyle's very truthful comment toward him.

"Hell yeah… Denver Broncos that is a good touchdown!" Randy screams out loud in great enjoyment.

A few hours later….. Which night had past fallen over the town but cut to a large hill area that were surrounded by the woods it is well actually the area where teenaged lovers goes to do the dirty deed because it was very isolated up there and you can see the overview of South Park with its lights glistered below. At that moment you can look in the darkness that you can see a powder blue and white police squad car was parked there which you can see two people sitting in there right now. Inside the squad car you can see BarBrady who is with Mayor McDaniels who looks very confused as she looks at the dashboard which it was covered with heavy-scented lit candles and red rose pedals and she had been blindfolded to hide BarBrady's true intentions for romancing her tonight while he is still on duty right now; and she notices a medium wicker picnic basket that was filled with food and a bottle of sparking grape juice was resting on the back seat after he took the blindfold off her at that moment.

"So this is what you do to make the time to go faster while you are on stake out duty, George?" McDaniels asked as she looks over at him after he put a CD in the squad car's CD player which it begins playing Lionel Richie and other romantic music. "Oh wait a minute…. I know why you had brought me here for?"

"Well Martha I'm usually play cards with myself or doing paperwork because that I'm had brought you out here to sent some time with me that we don't see each other that much anymore, well we do it usually happened late night?!" BarBrady said as he looks at her that is when she take a hold of his hand that was laying on his knee.

"George, I'm not risking our secret love for each other to get out in the public which I'm don't want a scandal at all that will ruins us big time." McDaniels said with fear that was filled in her voice as she stare into his black shaded sunglasses that was a gleam tint was shining in the lens which it was from the candlelight that was glaring brightly and openly on the dashboard. That is when she crept over the squad car's control panel to grab a hold of his shirt to kiss him on the lips. So all sudden they had heard a knock on the window which they both looks very afraid that they had been caught at last, which BarBrady rolls his window down to see who is at his driver side window which it is to reveal a group of tourists who are looking for a good spot to witness a U.F.O that they both looks dumbfounded at the crowd that who had gathered around the car.

"Uh excuse me officer that we are never been to your town before, which we are looking for a very good spot to do some sky watching for UFOs?" The young hippie looking woman which the mayor looks forward without looking at them and rolls her eyes with great disgust as well too, which she had wrapped a blanket around her because he is letting the cold air in while he was talking to them also she had putted her kindle out to read which she has a E book copies of 50 shades of Purple series along with other romantic novels.

"Well I'll bet the snowy rock pass which it is over the ridge up there is your best bet?" BarBrady said while he was thinking with his dumb mind.

"Why thank you for the help officer." The young hippie lady replied as she and her hippie cohorts which they are carrying their drums along with their backpacks that they are walking up on the snow-covered path while they are completely barefooted while the mayor has buried her wrinkle-free face in the palm of her hands at that moment.

"They probably are setting up another drum circle which they are planning to have a smoke out in the woods…. No thanks to the state voters who in the last election had passed that stupid ass law that legalized the recreational use for pot!" McDaniels said as she looks up at him from her reading.

"They probably are, Martha…. those silly damned hippies!" BarBrady said as he looks up from his paperwork while she took a red colored skinned apple from the basket to eat. "Oh gosh I'm wish I'm can watch Game of Thrones or Informative murder porn right now!"

"What the fuck is Informative Murder Porn, George?" McDaniels asked while she looks very confused at him.

"It is a slang name for spousal murder TV shows that the local kids called it, Martha." BarBrady replied.

"Oh okay then, George." McDaniels said which she is begins to looks tired at that moment.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
